


Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Series: Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited [2]
Category: Dupuis RPF, Real Ghostbusters Cast RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician), Voice Actor RPF - Fandom
Genre: A few swear words here and there, Ableist Language, Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence!André Franquin, Artificial Intelligence!Lorenzo Music, Crack, Evil!Dave Coulier, Grendel!Gaston Lagaffe, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentions of Fetishized Lesbians, Raging Incel!Dave Coulier, mentions of garfield inflation, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Dave Coulier and his AI, André Franquin, have an argument while Taylor Swift watches and butts in. Also there's mentions of Garfield inflation. Also also Dave Coulier is a raging incel of an evil villain.





	Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> second fanfic in the heroes unlimited series! please no one run me off the site for this, this is just a crack fanfic before i actually put up the actual heroes unlimited storyline. warning: mentions of garfield inflation. also dave coulier is a raging incel in this, be warned.

**Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited**  
  
**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**  
  
Written by Kathryn McAndrews  
  
Based off of the fanfic series by Spiroucore and NinjaKittyofRage

* * *

  
  
_In this fic, we take a look at what goes on in the Blackheart Society..._  
  
"Who are **you** to tell me what is and what isn't?" Taylor said, crossing her arms. "I _swear_ , you're trying to make me one of your weird lovers or something, Dave. Remember Alanis Morissette?"  
  
"Oh god, don't remind me." ANTI snarked. "She wrote a damn good song about you, monsieur. Not that I listened to it, or anything, I was an old man then."  
  
"Hey, you don't know that!" Dave yelled, adjusting his (fake) eyepatch. "You were old then! And besides, André, you're my AI now, and I want you to become a killer."  
  
ANTI squinted as Coulier said " _killer_ ". "A what? You've got be kidding me, I'm a cartoonist turned AI, I have no killing skills!"  
  
"Who says I can't train you?" Dave said, smiling, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you dense, or something, monsieur?" ANTI said, frowning. "I have no physical body. I'm just a consciousness uploaded into a computer and given a wireframe digital form."  
  
Taylor snickered at Dave's confused expression.  
  
"And also, you were an actor for most of your life, anyway."  
  
Taylor snickered more. "Yeah, honey, the evil and crazy thing doesn't suit you at all."  
  
Dave looked angrily at Taylor, then looked up at ANTI again. " _ **ANTI! Google Garfield Inflation!**_ "  
  
ANTI furrowed his brow. "...Why-"  
  
" _ **Just do it!**_ " Dave barked out, and barked out the Garfield Inflation request again.  
  
ANTI rolled his eyes, and googled the request for him. "Oh, _mon dieu._ "  
  
Dave cackled. "Now send one of those pictures to Maurice LaMarche, and add the word "You" on Garfield."  
  
"Why?" ANTI asked.  
  
" _Memetic warfare._ "  
  
"Dave, you're literally calling him fat, and using a picture of a character his AI played when he was alive-"  
  
"What the fuck is this, _Space Odyssey 2001?_ " Dave growled, frowning. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave." He said, imitating André.  
  
"Fine! I'll send him the picture!" ANTI snarled, and sent Maurice the picture.  
  
"Thank you, André. Now get Taylor out of the room and google me some porn. Open up Pornhub or something, I don't give a shit."  
  
ANTI looked mad. "And get a virus? After all, I'd rather interest you in drawn porn, how about some of my own?"  
  
"Nah. I wanna see lesbians getting it on. Is there anything with that Seccotine girl you made?"  
  
ANTI frowned... "I'm not sure why you think any of my creations are hot, nonetheless the flat chested one."  
  
Dave smiled. "Well, we're in a Who Framed Roger Rabbit styled world, so every cartoon character is real here. Maybe she's a porn star or something."  
  
ANTI stared at Dave as Taylor got out of the room, really mad.  
  
"She's the only girl in the Society, and she's left the room. You really don't know how to respect a woman, Dave."  
  
" ** _Oh, fuck off and give me my porn._** "

* * *

  
  
Maurice was working in his lab, when Crescendo made the sound of a phone ringing.  
  
"Incoming message from the Blackheart Society!" Crescendo said, making more phone ringing noises.  
  
Maurice stared at Crescendo, frowning. "What do they want now?"  
  
Crescendo turned into hologram form, and smiled. "Well... you want me to open it? It's a picture."  
  
Maurice thought for a moment, then smiled. "Alright, why not."  
  
Crescendo opened the picture. On the picture was Garfield at a table, busting out of a corset, with plates of food on the table. On top of Garfield was the word "You" in all caps, in pink.  
  
"Probably just Dave being an idiot again."  
  
Crescendo nodded, smiling. "Want me to delete it?"  
  
"Yes, please." Maurice said.  
  
The image disappeared off the screen.  
  
"I just don't understand Dave." Crescendo said, scratching his holographic chin with one of his blue robotic tentacles. "He was so nice, so respectful... and then something happened to him. He went all evil and crazy."  
  
"Yeah..." Maurice said. "I think it's the politics of the world that are getting to him. President Chaor's planning another war against the Danians again, and I hope it's not nuclear. And I think that because Fenrir didn't win... Dave went all criminal-like."  
  
"It's better that Fenrir didn't win, Maurice." Crescendo said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Earth-Prime's Fenrir won. We were just lucky enough to get taken over by the Underworlders and have Chaor be our president, or else he would've won too."  
  
"True, true..."  
  
The sound of barking was heard from outside the door, startling Maurice. Maurice ran outside of the lab, and saw Gaston chewing on one of Prunelle's shoes while it was still on his foot.  
  
"...Do I even want to know?" Crescendo asked.  
  
Venkman yelled at Gaston, trying to get him to not chew the shoe. "No! Bad dog! _Bad! **Bad!**_ "  
  
Maurice shook his head, and went back into the lab. "Nah, you really don't want to know."  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this fic! be sure to read the actual crossover chaos series too!


End file.
